Fangirl Wars
by TheShinningLight
Summary: What if Kay Faraday meet Maya Fey? Would they find similar grounds? Or would they break into some random argument? Read and find out! Implied Phoenix/Maya and implied Kay/Edgeworth.


**Authors note:** **This a "crack" type of fanfic. It's based off of some drawing I saw on deviantART,were Maya and Kay Faraday meet each other and got into some random argument,this is basically the dialogue I imagined in my mind. Feel free to review it or ignore it or flame it. (Please don't flame it though..I'm sensitive...) This is a simple one-shot,I apologize** **if anyone is out of character,I'm still new at this. I'm really sorry,if it's corny or cliche. **

**Pairings: Implied Phoenix/Maya and implied Edgeworth/Kay. (Don't like? Don't read this then! Simple.)**

"Nick is a _far _better lawyer,then is!" Maya puffed out her cheeks in rage as she shouted at Kay Faraday. How dare she say Nick wasn't a good lawyer!

"Nu-uh!" " is a far greater lawyer!" Kay shouted as she poked Maya in the ribs. This _Fey _girl won't take her down _that _easily!

"Well,Nick actually _believes _in his clients!" She said with determination. Let's see her argue with that!

" is a prosecutor!" "He finds the truth!" She put her hand on her hip as she spoke. I can't wait to see her argue with _that _logic!

"Um...Nick is...cuter then is!" Maya blushed deeply as she took out her Phoenix Wright doll she had in one of her pockets in that robe of hers,she shoved it right into Kay Faraday's face. _(Maybe I shouldn't be showing her my Nick doll...NO I HAVE TO PROVE MY POINT! What was it again...?)_

"Hmm..well.. is handsome!" Kay said with a bright red face as she took out her Miles Edgeworth doll from her Jamming Ninja bag and shoved it right into Maya's face as well. _(Hmmm...should I really intimidate this girls tactics?)_

"Well...I still say,the Steel Samurai is **TONS** better then the Jamming Ninja!" She shouted as she shoved Kay lightly. _(TAKE THAT! the Steel Samurai always wins!)_

"NO WAY!" "The jamming Ninja is awesome!" "The Steel Samurai is _so _last year!" "Don't you agree,?" She smiled_. (There's no way he would disagree with those facts,right?)_

"Actually,I'm going to have to agree with ..The Steel Samurai is in fact-" He finally spoke up but was only to be cut off by Kay stomping on his foot. _(OOOF. Is it just me or does this girl...enjoy abusing me?)_

"Oh,who asked you _any way?" _She pouted.

"I believe you just did.." He groaned in pain. "By the way,,thanks for the complaints.." He smirked.

"Huh?" "What are talking about?" She said blushing brightly.

"...A few minutes ago,I recall you mentioning how great and handsome a lawyer I am..." "Thanks.." He said with his trademark grin.

"Oh,that?" "Oh,it was nothing.." She said slightly flustered.

"However,,may I ask you something?" _(That doll...it can't be...but it looks so familiar...) _He got a quick glance. _(Yep,my suspicions were correct.)_

"What is it?" She said curious.

"Why do you have a doll that resembles me?" He said with complete interest. _(I can't wait to here the story behind this.)_

"...Now..I.._really_..have...no idea..what you're...talking about...!" She stuttered as she tried hide the doll behind her back. _(He can't be on to me...He can't!)_

"Yes,you do..it's the doll that you're _trying_ hide behind you're back..." He said with his usual cocky attitude. _(Why do people enjoy hiding things from me? It can't just be of my profession,right?)_

"Oh,you know..I'm a great thief after all!" "I just found it laying around...and I took it!" She said as she folded her arms,completely sure he would buy the excuse.

"Last time,I checked,the Yatagarasu only stole the truth.." He said tapping his finger on his arm impatiently. (_Out with it,already!)_

"Um...well...I guess..you caught me..." "I'm a fangirl alright.." She blushed as she giggled.

"Hahaha,busted..." Maya said with a grin.

"You're one to talk,_Maya.." _A familiar voice entered the room. (Yeah,was a classic _way to make a entrance...)_

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. She admittedly smacked the figure on the forehead coming out of the shadows of the room."Oh,Nick!" "It's you!" "You scared me!" "I thought you were a murderer!" "Please,don't do that!" _(Ooooh! I'm __**so **__going to get him back for that!)_

"Hahahaha..I'm afraid you've been caught too,Maya.." "Tell me,since when did you start to think I was cute all of the sudden?" He said with a big grin on his face while folding his arms. _(I'm going to __**love**__ listening to this.)_

"Ummm...I was just joking...Nick!" "You know...just playing around!" "No need to take it...so seriously!" She stuttered,as she blushed. _(ACK. Why am I am so easy to read? I need to get a better game face! Or was it called a poker face..?)_

All of the sudden,two Psyche-Locks appeared.

"Maya..."

"Oh,god..you can see them...can't you?" She said worried_.(I can't believe it! My game face,it failed! I knew I should of tried a poker face!) _

"Yep...I'm going to break them now...with deceive evidence!" He said with a cocky grin. "First,I'm going to need to barrow,that _doll _you're hiding behind you're back.." He said smugly. _(I caught a glance at it before,but I want to know for sure...)_

"No!" "Nick!" "It's just...a toy!" "It's a...Steel Samurai doll...mint condition!" "I can't...have you..touching it!" She exclaimed. _(What should I do? Should I run away? ...Then again...there's really no where to run to...this is office...I'm pretty sure Nick locked the door when he walked in,that would explain the click I heard. That sneak!)_

"Hahaha,if only that were true.." He said smugly. He leaned in closely...

"NO!" "DON'T!" She said as she tried pull the doll away from him.

He finally managed to snatch it from her. "Oh!" "Wow!" "It looks _exactly _like me!" "You even got the **spikes** right!" He said very impressed. _(...*Sniff* I feel so touched..)_

"Um...what makes you think _I_ made it?" " is quite skilled at knitting you know..." She said trying to think of a decent excuse.

"Maya,this doesn't look like it was knitted at all!" He said closely examining it.

"Alright!" "Fine!" "I made it!" "Are you happy now?" "It still doesn't prove,ANYTHING!" "I could of just...made it out...of pure boredom or...I could be...using it for a prank!" She exclaimed. She was really failing at her excuses,Nick was on to her! She really needed to think fast!

"Maya,you're wrong,it actually proves quite a lot and I doubt any of those are the _real _reasons you made this doll.." "Now,I just have to break those locks.." He said concentrating at the task at hand. _(There's got to be a reason for all of this! Why the doll? Why the behavior? Does Maya __**really**__ think I'm cute?)_

"Do you _have_ to break the locks,Nick?" "Why _can't _there be a few secrets between us,huh?" She said turning her head away,sadly_.(He can't know! Not yet! Not this way!)_

"Maya..."

"Fine,go ahead..try to break them..I won't stop you..." She sniffed. Why was Nick so determined about this? She couldn't help but wonder. _(I guess today will be the day he finds out..hello rejection,good bye positive self-esteem.)_

"Alright,Maya I think you're hiding something..something very deep...I think you're in love with someone.." He said finally reaching his conclusion. _(I'm praying my little theory is correct..)_

"Oh,really?" "And,just who could this _someone _be?" She said looking at him very determined. No way was he going to intimidate her now!

"I guess we'll be finding out!" He said exchanging the same glare Maya had. (_Time to test my theory! I have to!)_

"Okay,I'll give you three guesses Nick..but only three,after that it's game over.." She said trying to sound smug. _(Alright! Let's try you're best poker face,Maya! It's you're only hope!)_

"I only need one..but it's not really a guess it's a question.." He said, very matter of fact.

"Eh?" _(Darn it..I wasn't expecting that...)_

"Maya...how do you _really _feel about...me?" He asked as he looked at her straight in the eye._ (I hope I'm not being __**too **__forward with this...)_

It was at this moment,the chains started to vibrate. One of the locks finally shattered.

_(I knew it..I just can't believe she felt the same way...) (That doll really gave it away,but now...I know.) (Now to break the last lock.)_

"Maya,are you in love with me?" He said bluntly.

"...Yes." She said quietly. _(...Why hide it anymore...? Ugh,I hope his rejection speech isn't __**too**__ harsh..)_

That was that,the final Psyche-Lock finally broke. Success. He had won,now to _claim_ his prize. (_Dear god,that sounded wrong,didn't it?)_

"WAIT,NICK!" " IS **RIGHT** THERE!" "I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS!" "NICK!" She shouted,she was in shock,Nick wasn't acting his self at all! He actually pinned her to a wall! She couldn't believe it! He was breathing on her neck! Ah,she couldn't stop blushing! _(AH! Have some self-control,Maya!)_ He didn't care that his "rival" Miles Edgeworth was standing right there in the same room as him he obviously really wanted to do this...Maya couldn't stop him_..(Nick is really kissing me! I have to be dreaming,yes all of this is dream..a dream come true...)_

"It appears,Wright feels _very _conformable kissing his _girlfriend..._in front of me...in my office..." Edgeworth said rolling his eyes,grumbling.

"Don't worry !" "We can play at that game too!" Kay said cheerfully. _(Hee hee. Payback,for stealing __**my **__doll.)_

"Huh?" "Kay!" "I demand,you get off of my personage!" "What are you doing?" He said in a panic,so very flustered.

(_Oh,great..that was my first kiss..gah...I won't forget this,Wright! This was all you're fault! Not that the kiss was bad or anything..Mmpgh..I should stop this train of thought before I start having some very inappropriate thoughts...)_

"Aww,! You're really cute when you blush!" Kay giggled,if only had brought little thief with her,she could of totally re-created the whole scene,it was quite adorable in her eyes.

**The end.**

**Authors note: Sorry,that was all I could think off. I'm not very good at endings. So,yeah please feel free to review,or not. **


End file.
